rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zolnir/Cinder Fall (Final - The Assault on Beacon)
This is the simplified version, after I realize that my original draft is a huge bunch of confusing statements no one can be bothered to follow. Any additional question, you may ask me at the comments section. Before we start, let me add a few interesting food for thoughts: - You will likely see a betrayal sooner than you think. - Regardless of how well Team RWBY did in the Vytal Tournament, one thing is certain: they have to forfeit their matches eventually to participate in the defense of Beacon Academy. Whether they can get a rematch is another issue. - The new characters (though this should be obvious) will play a vital role in clearing the way for Team RWBY, and preventing the succumb of Vale City, and for some Beacon Academy. - Volume 2 will feel shorter ''than you can imagine, because the story most likely will be composed of only 2 or 3 parts: New characters introduction and a look at the Vytal Tournament, Pyrrha's dilemma, and the epic siege of Beacon Academy. In Volume 1 we were fed at least 4 pieces of story: Ruby Rose invitation to Beacon, Initiation Test, Jaune Arc's fall and rise, and one piece of Blake's tightly held secret. Now then, without further ado! '''The Plan' 1) Surveillance, episonage, and basic scouting of the Vale City in general by Emerald, Mercury (as shown in the Production Diary 1) and presumably, the Junior's Gang. They'll be investigating the number of guards, how they're deployed, time, dates, locations and any information they can get before the D-Day. 2) Final planning and coordination of movements between: Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, Junior's Gang, White Fang, and 1+ Betrayer Faction Trump Card (assume: Penny's). 3) They make small skirmishes before the date at suspicious spots, testing its strength and assessing weak points. They will let out false news (with real destruction to back it up) of their intention, such as, 'the Vytal Tournament will not be allowed to continue! We will kill all ''Hunters!', and create intentionally terrible scenes of destruction (referring to the Volume 2 Opening scene where the surroundings are burning) to draw away people's attention. Meanwhile, somewhere some place, the Grimm suddenly turns aggressive and goes bloody rampage on humans and/or Faunus. You do not know yet why, but it's related to Cinder Fall's scheme. 4) They wait for the climax of the Vytal Tournament, where the most amount of people will be centralized at the location. 5) When the time is right, they strike. Junior's Gang and the White Fang are the cannon fodder and distraction - they will attack civilian areas far from the Vytal Tournament and Beacon Academy - it'll be stupid to fight near those locations because the sheer amount of Hunters are just going arrive in very short time and overwhelm them - and draw out the defense. It is likely that Junior and the Malachite Twins will be leading these attack, as shown in the Volume 2 Opening, and perhaps Adam Taurus leading the White Fang. This creates a crisis most Hunters on standby cannot ignore. Even without them, the air support we've seen (five bloody weaponized airplanes just to tow crates of Dusts) is more than enough to terrorize parts of the city. It is not unlikely too that Roman Torchwick will be leading this assault, considering the scene we saw in the Opening where he fought Blake at a city setting. '''Hell, even the Grimm might attack at this curious timing, drawing away important firepower such as Glynda Goodwitch.' 6) The true force - Cinder's team, and troops of skilled elites made up by either Junior's Gang, White Fang or The Betrayer - lay siege on Beacon Academy to seize temporary control of the underguarded ground. Emerald and Mercury separates to different areas of Beacon Academy to suppress and draw attention. Some Professors may already be defeated, and those who are trying to make their way there will be stalled halfway by the Betrayer's faction. 8) Cinder Fall will head straight towards her true prize - the clockwork room Professor Ozpin is guarding, and above it a huge, glowing statue that most likely is made of pure Dust. Have you ever thought about it as important? Have you ever imagined that this huge crystallized Dust on top of Beacon might be the very thing that is keeping the Grimm of Vale tame and docile? And if that is true, what will happen if it is... destroyed? '''Oh yes, the Dust may be the very reason why the Grimm in Emerald Forest is so non-aggressive, but if the power's that suppressing them is gone, then what will happen when all the Nevermores and Deathstalkers and whatever comes out of their holes? At any rate, It is most likely the thing that powers the entire Beacon Academy and its defenses, '''and the object of desire Cinder Fall schemed so long to obtain, or destroy. Remember the lyrics from 'This Will Be The Day'? 'Beware the light is fading, beware if the dark returns. This world's unforgiving; even brilliant lights will cease to burn'. What if the first light to fade is Beacon Academy's? (I sincerely doubt it though, but it is a good example). Obviously, it may also be the surface object of desire that Cinder Fall appears as if she wants to take out or disable, when her true, yet unknown objective is something, or even somewhere else. 9) By the way, there are two things Cinder Fall might want to do with the statue - Rob it (possible with said air support, after destabilizing its connection or structure), destroy it, or disable it long enough to retrieve something that will otherwise be impossible. 10) Retreat and recoup, once they have achieved said objective. Whether they succeed or fail, they will have scored a huge blow to Beacon Academy's reputation and send shivers down someone's spine. Professor Ozpin will be more constrained by external power and unable to act as freely as he wants, and as a result Cinder Fall will win this first declaration of war, no matter what, and set up the stage for Volume 3. Category:Blog posts